DMA REGATE
by Dark-Angel-Princess 01
Summary: It has been 4 years and peace has been wonderful but It can't last forever, now that evil is back it's time for the younger generation to take a stand, join Mokuba and Naomi as the help save the world once more SetoxJoey,BakuraxRyou,YamixYugi Mokubax?
1. Chapter 1 : A New Beginning

DMA REGATE

Mokuba's Thoughts- I can't belive it's been 4 years already....It felt lke just yesterday that we were up against Marik and Dartz, well ones thing for sure nothing really much has changed....

Naomi- MOKUBA, MOKUBA!!!

Mokuba-Gahh!!!

Naomi- Mokuba I've been trying to reach you for hours

Mokuba's thoughts- Okay I guess I lied a bit there are a couple changes, that's Naomi she's my best friend. Me and her made this club called the DMA REGATE (Duel Monsters Association Regate) and we have members in every country, town, city, and state.

Mokuba- Sorry Naomi I've been day dreaming

Naomi- Mokuba you lazy bum, I swear your constanly dosing off these days....come on you're the Vice-Prez of a world wide Association and of Kaiba Corp., Shesh I thought your brother taught you better

Mokuba-Hey Naomi Everyone Day Dreams....Heh, like you in gym class when you got hit by that dodge ball

Naomi- MOKUBA!! You swore we never mention that again

Mokuba- Ya well the next time don't call me lazy

Naomi- What ever, Anyway did you fined any evidence about that sighting in the rocky mountains yet

Mokuba- No nothing yet must have been a false alarm

Naomi- Ya maybe you right, you should get back here

Mokuba-Ya..

Sounds in background- BANG!!_KAA!!!!!

Mokuba- What the hell....Umm Naomi come in

Naomi- Mokuba what is it you should of been almost here yet

Mokuba- Naomi I just heard these loud screams and noices

Naomi- Mokuba I think you should get back here now, but scan the lands frequence

Mokuba- Sure see you in a few

*uses communicator & scans area*

Mokuba- Okay done now time to get back to base

30 minutes later

Mokuba- Few made i back in time before Naomi kills me

Naomi-Mokuba your here on time for once oh by the way your not hurt are you

Mokuba-Nah! nothing can hurt me Naomi you should know that you are my best friend aren't you

Naomi- Of course I'am you idiot....oh! Heh, since your not hurt your big brother wants to talk to you

Mokuba-Gahh!! What! Crap he knows now doesn't he

Naomi- Yep he knows...he also know that you've been secertly taking the Kaiba speed bike and helicopter

Mokuba- Crap I'm like so dead

Naomi- Here Take these...He's Expecting you in 30 mins

*tosses speed bike keys*

Mokuba- Thank Naomi I`ll Owe you one later

*drives off*

Naomi`s Thoughts- Mokuba when are you gonna learn

*Kaiba Corp.*

Mokuba- Few made it with 15 mins to spare

Seto- MO-KU-BA!!

Mokuba- Gahh! Seto...How are you big brother, ha ha ha

Seto- Mokuba i Know What you`ve been doing now tell me whats going on

Mokuba- Fine I`ll tell you but let`s talk in your office

Seto- Fine lets go

*kaiba Corp. Head office*

Seto- Okay Mokuba tell me what`s going on

Mokuba- Okay....tel me big brother have you heard of the team and website called the DMA REGATE

Seto- Yes..yes I have....apparently they`ve gone pretty far in a while...I`ve tried to contact them to get in touch but no luck there completely hidde....hey wait what does tis have to do with anything Mokuba

Mokuba- Well actually Seto...

*Stands up and does a adorable cute command pose*

Mokuba- I`m the Vice-Prez of the entire DMA REGATE Team!!

Seto- Whaaaatttt!!!!!!!!

Mokuba- Yep it`s true............Actually Naomi is the president of the DMA REGATE

Seto- What she is! Wait ho is this possible

Mokuba- Simple me and Naomi made this club!!

Seto- You`re kidding me...you and Naomi made this club!!

Mokuba- Nope, We made it so we can have fun but this year is different...

Seto-Huh? what do you mean this year's different

Mokuba- This year there are real monster sighting and they're not duel monsters

Seto- Real Monsters!! And you and Naomi are doing all this...and how do you even know there are monster sightings

Mokuba- Tha's why we have a site...we have members in almost every state Seto we have a lot of connections now a days

Seto- Okay so your telling me that everytime you've snuck out at night it was to go arounf the world checking out these sightings

Mokuba- Yup! and if we meet one of there monsters we capture them in my new invention

*takes out capsule in pocket*

Seto- So you capture them in there

Mokuba- Yup and once were done capturing them we take them back to are base and analyse them and fine out what they are and where they came from

Seto- Okay then...Mokuba your taking me there with you tomorrow okay

Mokuba- Okay then but...

*takes out cell phone and calls someone*

Seto- Mokuba who are you calling

*winks and puts a finger to lips*

Mokuba-A Expert at Duel Monsters and Ancient Egypt

Seto-You don't mean....

*Continued in chapter 2 *

AN/ what did you guys think, who do you think Mokuba's calling huh?

Please Review ---not trying to be rude but no flaming and if you don't have anything nice to say keep it to yourself---


	2. Chapter 2 : To DMA Island!

DMA REGATE

Chapter 2

Seto- You don't mean...

Mokuba-Yup... I'm calling Yugi and The gang

Seto- Why Them!?

Mokuba- Cause after all we've been throught, why not?! and he's the only one who knows everything about Eygpt.

Seto- But why him....well I guess your probably right

Mokuba- Yup!...oh, hello is Yugi or Yami there

- Oh, Hello Mokuba, yes there both here hold on...."Yami, Yugi, there's Mokuba on the phone for you

Yami & Yugi- Huh? Hello Mokuba what is it?

Mokuba- Hi Yami,Yugi can you guys bring yourself and the gang to the Rocky Mountains and don't worry a Limo and a Plane are already set for you guys, Okay! 3

Yami- Ummm...okay sure, well call them in a few

Mokuba- Okay, see you at 7:00 pm

*hangs up phone*

Seto- So there in

Mokuba- Yup they agreed right away

Seto- okay then we better get ready are selfs then

Mokuba- Yup, oh and by the way I'm gonna have to meet you there cause i need to call them first

Seto- Sure see you there then

Mokuba- Bye Nisama !!

*At the Kaiba Corp Airport*

Mokuba- Where are they they're late

Everyone- MOKUBA!!

Mokuba- Huh? Oh you guys made it

Yami- Yup! sorry we took so long...Mokuba what are you wearing?

Seto- Yeah what are you wearing

Mokuba- Oh? this i's just my DMA REGATE uniform

Joey, Ryou & Bakura- That's your uniform?

Mokuba- Yup well actually me and Naomi's are different cause we the ones in charge

Seto- It Looks nice Mokuba

Mokuba- Thanx Nisama....Okay then are you guys ready to go

Everyone- Yeah

Seto- yes...

Mokuba- Okay then lets get going

*Goes on Plane*

Mokuba- Okay guys there a couple rules that I need everyone to follow 1. you can't look out your window till I say it's okay 2. you can't talk about what you see or hear, or even the location of the DMA REGATE...........Okay

Everyone- Sure....

Mokuba- Okay then.... Next stop the DMA REGATE ISLAND!!!

*Continued in Chapter 3*

AN/ What do you guys think.....I wonder why Mokuba doesn't want anyone to know where the DMA REGATE is huh?


	3. Chapter 3 : Welcome To DMA Island!

Chapter 3

Yugi- Ummm...Mokuba why didn't you tell us about this before

Mokuba-well i really can't say...it's a secret operation and f I did tell you, you guys would Have told me to stop...but since you guys found out guess I was wrong to say that you guys would say that, After all you guys are my friends

Yami- Oh course we are Mokuba...but could we have something 2 eat and drink I don't think Joey and Honda can Last this long

*points at them*

Mokuba-oh sure I'll be right back

Yami-Kaiba are you really okay with Mokuba doing this

Kaiba-...

*staring at Joey*

Kaiba's Thoughts- God the Mutts two darn cute for his own good

Yami- KAIBA!

Kaiba- Huh? What is it?

Yami-You spaced out when I ask you if you're really okay with Mokuba doing all this

Kaiba- All this?

Yugi-Kaiba you know, Mokuba secretly being the vice President of some secret Organisation

Kaiba- ...I guess its okay since I know how smart he is and how well he's doing

Joey- Wow, Kaiba actually gave a nice speech

Honda- of course he did Joey He's talking about his little brother

Joey I guess so...

*Stares at Kaiba*

Joey's Thoughts- Darn the Kaiba why does he have to make my heart pound every time I look at him

Mokuba- Hey guys I'm back and I brought Food and Drinks

*Gives everyone a drink and puts food on Table*

Everyone-Thanks' Mokuba

Mokuba-Your Welcome

Yugi-Hey Mokuba, How did you know our favourite drinks?

Mokuba- Oh That's...

*Smirks*

Mokuba-I do lots of snooping around In my free time

*Everyone Shudders*

Yugi-W-what do you mean?

Mokuba- Oh that Mean's I like spying like On you and Yami When your alone together

*Yugi Blushes*

Yugi-W-What!

Mokuba-That's Right I know Your Dirty Little secret Yugi

Joey-What Secret?

Tea-Yeah what does Mokuba mean Yugi?

Yugi-Well...I...We...Ummm

Mokuba- Should I tell them Yugi or will you

Yami-I'll tell Them, Yugi are you ready to tell them

Yugi-Well only if you are

*Smiles*

Yami- Okay then Everyone, I have something to say

*Everyone's listening*

Mokuba-Snickers

Yami- Me and Yugi are dating

Everyone- What!

Bakura- New it, well since were confessing

*Grabs Ryou and Puts in lap and kisses*

Bakura- I am also dating and fucking my Hikari here

*Smirks and Ryou Blushes*

Everyone- What!

Tea- What you and Yami and Ryou!

Honda- Wow I was not expecting this to happen

Joey- I knew you and Yami Were closer than before

Yugi-Well...yeah

Yami- You don't have to be Embarrassed Yugi-chan

*Blushes*

Yugi- But...Yami...

Yami-It's okay

*hugs*

Bakura-Ryou, You can stop being embarrassed now Everyone Know and now you're not the only one

Ryou- I know but can't help it

*Hold waist*

Bakura- as long as I'm here its okay

Ryou-Bakura...

Mokuba- Okay hold up!

*Everyone looks*

Mokuba- Okay I know you guys want your alone time but can It wait I mean were about 2,000 feet in the air

Kaiba-Mokuba...

Mokuba-Sorry Seto I'm just Kind of stresses out today

Kaiba- Do you want to rest

Mokuba- Na I'll rest once were back at base.

Kaiba-Okay if you sure

Mokuba- I'm sure

*Smiles*

Pilot- Excuse me Master Mokuba

Mokuba-Yes

Pilot-Were Arriving at the Island Should I unlock the windows

Mokuba-Yes Thank you

Joey-Were Here..Alright!

*Windows Unlocking*

Mokuba-Okay guys your aloud to look outside, but make sure to fasten your seatbelts cause were going to land soon

*Everyone looks outside*

Yugi-Wow...

Tea- Yeah...

Joey & Kaiba-It's beautiful

*both look at each other then away*

Mokuba- Well you guys definitely like the Island don`t you

Everyone-Yes!

Pilot- Master Mokuba We Have arrived

Mokuba-Thank you Guys Come with me

*Takes off seatbelts and follows*

Mokuba- Everyone...Welcome to The DMA REGATE Island.

*Plane Door opens*

Everyone-...

To be continued in chapter 4

AN/ What do you think I've always want to add My Yaoi pairing into this story now I can, also if you want to know who Mokuba's going to end up with it's going to be in either Chapter 4 or 5


	4. Chapter 4 : DMA Base Is Inside A Rock!

Chapter 4

Sorry It Took So Long to Update Everyone I was really busy for the last couple weeks but here it is. Enjoy!

Mokuba- Well What do u guys think.

Joey- Umm Mokuba...There's nothing here but a Jungle?

Tristan- Yah...Unless u work out in the open

Mokuba- Hahahaha...You guys think we work out here!

Seto- Then Where is you base Mokuba?

Mokuba- Oh that...Well I can't tell u here...But we have to walk a bit in the jungle to get to it...and it's not exactly in the jungle.

*Starts walking away*

Everyone- Mokuba Wait for us! We don't know this place as well as you!

Seto- Mokuba slow down!

Mokuba- Oh sorry...I forgot you guys have never been here before, my bad.

Yugi- Just don't do it again...Please...your way too fast for us

Mokuba- Okay! Now let's go!

Everyone- Yah!

*After 2hrs of walking*

Tristan- Mokuba...

Mokuba- Yah what is it?

Tristan- Can we take a break! Were all tired!

*Looks at everyone*

Mokuba- I guess a little break will be fine...you guys look like you're going to collapse any moment

Joey- Thanks Mokuba...

Seto- Yah Thanks...

*Looks at one another then looks away*

Joey thoughts- Crap! My Heart Won't stop beating...It's Beating so fuckkin fast I feel like I'm having a heart attack Damn the Rich boy, why does he have to do this to me!

Seto thoughts- That Stupid Mutt, Why out of all the people in the world, I like him, I mean look at him Blonde hair big brown eyes...Crap! I'm doing it again Why does that Mutt do this to me!

Yugi-Yami...Do you notice anything weird going on with Joey and Kaiba?

Yami- Hmm They do seem more distant than usual, why?

Yugi- Why! Since we started this trip here they haven't insulted each other one bit!

Yami- Really!

Bakura- of course Pharaoh, if you haven't noticed Joey hasn't mutter the Rich boy and Kaiba hasn't mutter Mutt for the past couple weeks.

Ryou- Do you think something could be going on?

Mokuba- God I thought you guys would be smarter than this

Yugi- Wow! Mokuba don't sneak up on us like this!

Mokuba- Yah Yah...Anyway Being the Spy I am I discover than you guys were dating right

Yami- Yah

Mokuba- So what makes you think I don't know anything about my brother and Joey...Liking each other.

Yami/Yugi & Bakura/Ryou- WHAT! THEY DO!

Mokuba- Shhhh! Keep it down.

Yugi- Sorry so what do we do

Mokuba- We hook them up duh! So you guys in

Bakura- Of course we do

Mokuba- good! Okay everyone Break over now lets go

Everyone- Okay

*After 20mins of walking*

Mokuba- Okay here we are

Joey- Mokuba that's a Rock

Mokuba- Thank you captain duh! It's a secret elevator.

*Elevator opens*

Mokuba- Okay let's get in

Tea- So this is what Mokuba meant by the place wasn't actually in the jungle it was underneath

Mokuba- Yup.

*Presses Code XX5674*

Mokuba- Okay now we just have to wait a bit

Tea- Mokuba this is amazing!

Mokuba-Yeah it kind of is

*Beep*

Mokuba- Were Here...But Guys Make sure to walk straight ahead or else.

Tristan- Straight ahead?

*Doors Open*

Joey- Holy Crap!

Yugi- Mokuba! That's too dangerous!

*Long bridge with bottomless pit*

Mokuba-Don't Worry its fine now let's go

*Starts to walk across*

Joey- Are you sure it's okay

Seto- Keep it down Mutt

Joey- Shut up Rich Boy

Yugi- Oh boy here they go

Yami- God will this ever end

Mokuba- Hey everyone...come here

Yugi- What is it Mokuba

Mokuba- Were going to go on ahead and leave them to you know

Bakura- Oh so this is part of you plan

Mokuba- Yup

Bakura- Not bad Kid

Mokuba- Thanks

Bakura- Ryou come here its too dangerous

*Pick up Ryou and puts over Shoulder*

Ryou- Kya! Bakura

Bakura- Its okay I got you

*Blush*

Mokuba- Will you guys hurry up

Bakura- Sorry Sorry

*Kaiba and Joey Alone*

Joey- Will you stop calling me that!

Seto- What I'm only calling you what you are

Joey I am not a Dog!

*Joey slips*

Joey- Ah!

Seto- Joey!

*Grabs his arm*

Joey- Y-you... just said my name

Seto- Shut up will you...And hold on

*Pulls him up*

Joey- Kya!

Seto-Crap!

*Falls on each other and Kiss*

Joey-Mmph

Seto-Mmmph

*Breaks apart*

Joey- You...just

Seto- We...Just

Seto/Joey- Kissed!

Joey- You just kissed me

Kaiba- Yah right why would I kiss you Mutt

Joey- Stop calling me that already

Kaiba- Make me

Joey- Damn it Why the Hell do I have to love you so much

Seto- Well...Wait What!

Joey- Crap did I just say that out loud!

To Be Continued In Chapter 5

I hope You Enjoyed it! I added more to the story and I'll try to make the next chapter longer

And Remember No Flaming or any rude Comments!

If you have anything nice to say please comment and if you don't have anything nice to say don't say it


	5. AUTHORSNOTE

Hello everyone.

okay lately, i've been reviewing all my stories as well as my original ones that i've been working on lately and i've been slowly getting better at my writing and making my stories better.

and that's is mostly why i haven't been updating for a while. but i' haven't completely given up on my stories just yet, and will get around to them very soon, it may take awhile since school is coming back up and this is my last year in high school. but i will be taking a creative writing course in my last semester so i may get time to work on them there.

Right now i'm working on my Original story 'Poison Heart' which is written in a proper writing style and is easy to understand, because i'm getting better. but i'm still writing down ideas for my stories on here and i'm free to hear any of your ideas if you want anything interesting to happen


End file.
